


Whups my finger slipped and now there’s a phanfic

by wrenajune



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A fic no on asked for, But i wanted to write it, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Reality, Unknown Number, danhowellxphillester, first fic, lonely!Dan, not an au, phil is on a trip in florida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenajune/pseuds/wrenajune
Summary: Dan is lonely bc Phil is with his family in Florida. A unknown number texts him and chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m Wren, this is my first fic so I apologize if it’s not any good, I’ll try my hardest I swear. Also CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ENCOURAGED!!! Cannot shout it loud enough. I want to become a good writer so please. Anyway hope y’all enjoy::
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know Dan and Phil aren’t actually in a relationship, just a disclaimer. This work is purely fiction::

Dan POV

 

Dan woke up from his slumber feeling groggy. It felt like he had just been pulled from another world. The dream was so vivid.

It was just like every other dream Dan had been having over the past week, a dream where he and Phil were in a relationship. It always had something to do with that, no matter if they were at Vidcon or at home in their flat. 

Groaning, Dan rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

“I do not have feelings for Phil!” Dan said aggressively into the air in attempt to reassure himself and to fill the silence. Phil had been gone for the past week when the dreams had started and that is what Dan had been attributing all this sudden fantasy about him and Phil to. It was just his unconscious brain attempting to control loneliness. That’s it. No crush, nothing. 

Though there was no way Dan could particularly deny him noticing Phil’s presence around the flat, how Phil looked  when he was struggling to take a lid off of the jelly jar, that adorable look of persistence showing on his face...

Dan let his thoughts trail for a moment before snapping himself back to reality. No. He would never think of Phil in that way because there is no way Phil could ever think of him like that. Phil was straight as a rail-and so was he for that matter.

Anyway the reason that Phil was gone is that he was down in Florida with his family on vacation. Leaving Dan by himself in the flat. With whatever monsters may lurk in the questionable shadows at night, that Phil was unable to protect him from. 

Phil needed to hurry back home. He was supposed to come home in two days, but that may as well have been five million years. Two days was too damn long.

Dan pulled his ‘potato sack’ jumper over his chest, and left his room, feeling lonelier than ever.

As he was making coffee (unintentionally making enough for two) he felt a buzz from his pocket where his phone was. It was from an unknown number. That was strange. He had a small group of friends, so his immediate thought was that somehow a fan had gotten his phone number.

Panicking, Dan opened the text.

 

Unkown Number: _whaddup :p_

 

That seemed harmless enough, so it lessened his panic in the situation. He went ahead and replied.

 

Dan: _who is this and how did u get this number?_

 

He knew it was a cliche but at the moment these were the most important questions at hand. The number took a while to respond, and then the message finally came through.

 

Unknown Number: _babe I just texted a random string of numbers and yours happened to be what the fates decided_

Unknown Number: _Why do u ask_

 

Slightly creepy, but Dan pressed on, starved of attention.

 

Dan: _no reason, just wanted to know_

Dan: _btw what should I call u_

Unknown Number: _just call me susan idk_

Dan: _nice to meet u “susan idk” i gotta admit that sounds a little made up._

 

Nonetheless, Dan still changed the name in his phone to susan.

 

susan: _I guess that’s for you to know and me to find out buddy ;)_

susan: _wait no_

susan: _other way around_

 

Dan laughed in the empty flat at susan’s mistake. 

 

Dan: _why did you feel like texting a random number anyways_

susan: _I guess I was feeling lonely? i forgot to ask you what your name was._

 

Dan tapped his feet, his mind searching for what to say. Obviously he couldn’t use his real name. That would be unbelievably stupid. So what should he say that his name is? After a small debate with himself, he had decided on the ‘perfect’ name, his mind only being able to go to one place right now. For a minute he had considered the name Dil but now

 

Dan: _you can call me phan_

 

As soon as he sent it he knew it was stupid. ‘Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake.’ Was all he could process in his head. He saw the typing cloud. Oh no. Susan had responded. He turn off his phone, not opening the text and hit his head on the kitchen counter next to his coffee in exasperation. He always did this. Said something stupid that couldn’t be taken back and felt like it was going to ruin everything. It was a little melodramatic but he didn’t really care.

“Whyy am I like this?” Dan growled out, sliding to the floor in front of the fridge and sitting there for a few moments, before deciding that he had to look at the text eventually and he better just do it quick, like pulling off a bandaid.

”Okay.” Dan whispered over and over, reaching for the phone, hoping that they wouldn’t know what phan was. 

‘Of course they wouldn’t,’ he thought,’ there is no way that out of the seven billion people on this earth it was going to be one of his six million subscribers on YouTube. There was just no way.

Dan slid open on the text notification, slowly typing in the numbers to his lock screen. His messages app opened, showing him what this ‘susan’ person had said in response.

Dan breathed in sharply, reading the text to himself. 

“Okay. Well then.” He said to himself.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sees the stranger’s text and everything basically goes to hell :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros im working super hard on this i swear, I just couldn’t get this chapter quite right till now, sorry about the wait;;

Dan POV

 

 

susan: _oh like phan as in Dan Howell and Phil Lester’s ship name?_

susan: _theyd make such a good couple, id be surprised if they didn’t like each other at least a little._

 

Welp. There goes that hope. 

 

Dan: _no no no it’s not that it’s just my last name._

susan: _youre name is Dan Phan?_

Dan: _..yes_

susan: _haha not fallin for that one bro, you’re parents couldn’t hate you that much, just admit that you ship them and that’s why you chose that name_

Dan: _maybe I do ship them a little_

 

At this point Dan didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. 

 

Dan: _wait hold up I never told you my first name was dan how’d you know??_

susan: _uhhhh lucky guess maybe;)_

Dan: _oke that is a unnecessary use of the ;) emoticon, this is totally sketch_

Dan: _that was not a guess there is no way how did u know_

 

Dan ran his hand throughout his hair, pushing it backwards as a bead of sweat rolled off his face. This was getting to be too much. He paced the room looking at the bright white screen of his phone, dragging his feet slightly on the carpet.

 

susan: _anyway moving on, you said u ship phan right? Looks like we have that in common mate_

Dan: _yeah maybe we do but this is getting too creepy don’t text again._

 

Watching his phone impatiently, waiting for another text from this irritably chatty _susan_ person, he realized that maybe susan had decided that Dan really meant what he said and wasn’t going to text again. 

“Hmmph” Dan’s inner monologue spoke, “I put them in their place!”

But as Dan went through the motions of the day, making lunch, leaving the dishes in the sink to ‘soak’ but inevitably forgetting them there, Dan began to notice once more the emptiness of the flat. He fell asleep at the end of the uneventful day, unable to get comfortable in his bed.

 

——————————————

 

The next day, the boy with the coffee colored hair woke up quickly from an unfulfilling sleep, hair curly and a mess, like a squirrels nest on top of his head. Phil was coming home in one day!

Dan went through his daily activities, skipping over to the houseplants to water them, because of he didn’t, phil never would. He hummed while washing the dishes, not putting them off for the longest time in his life, maybe for the first time ever!

By the time it was time to go to ‘bed’, aka scroll through the interwebs for a long while, Dan was still in a good mood, though his initial euphoric high from the beginning of the day was beginning to wear off. So, felling alone in the big world once again, Dan caved and decided to text this strangely silent ‘Susan’ fellow again. 

 

Dan: _hey_

susan: _I thought we weren’t speaking?_

Dan: _yep we weren’t I just really don’t have that much self confidence and so when someone always texts back within one minute it helps a guys self esteem ya know._

Dan: _oh come on don’t play that game._

Dan: _very funny not responding quick_

Dan: _I KNOW youve seen these you have read receipts turned on_

Dan: _wow nice move obviously turning them off_

Dan: _well then I’m just not gonna text either_

 

The sun was beginning to show itself before Dan got two simultaneous notifications at once. One from Susan, —and one from Phil! 

 

Phil: _hey dan my plane just touched down, I’m omw to the flat rn, it’ll be twenty minutes!! Can’t wait to see you_

Dan: _hope u had a good flight! See you when u get home!_

 

Then Dan opened his text from Susan.

 

susan: _hey man I promise I wasn’t trying to make that joke last so long I just had a plane flight and it just touched down_  

Dan: _ok coolio_

 

That was a really strange coincidence, but Dan guessed these things just happened sometimes, and brushed it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke guys I’m sorry for this chapter, I guess it was just more filler? But I promise the next one will be so much better! Phil is coming home and dan is still a blind idiot :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. Not too sorry tho! Imma try to post on this or on another work every two days, so I hope you all will stick with me here!


End file.
